Little Lucy
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy is turned into a kid


Lucy`s BIO

Age-12

Likes-people (Mira, Wendy, Ultear, Gray, Gildarts, Lahar, Mavis, and Master) food/drinks (strawberry milkshakes, strawberry's, Chicken, root beer, and Pizza) other (books, Exceeds, any magic but fire, mythical creatures, and her Spirts)

Dislikes- food/drinks (hot/spicy food, pickles, sea food, and orange juice) other (Happy)

Fears- Dad, Boys/Man, Fire, Rape, and Demons

Looks up to-Mira

Chapter 1

July 7, X777-Lucy`s 5

Mom no. Lucy said

Lucy meet me in my room. Jude said

Yes dad. Lucy said

I hate you Lucy now go to your room and wait for me. Jude said

Fine dad. Lucy said

X781-Lucy`s 9

Dad stop it hurts. Lucy said

No you well fell pain. Jude said

I found one of my mom`s books I found out about her friends Ur and her daughter who did when I was 5 and I learned of her students in ice-make magic Gray and Lyon then her death and her fairy tail friends Gildarts, and Makarov I heard Gray joined as well.

X782-Lucy`s-10

Finley I can sell her body. Jude said

Can I be the first? Jon said

Yes. Jude said

Hey Jon does dad want me? Lucy said

No. Jon said

What are you doing? Lucy said

Taking you. Jon said

Stop ahhh. Lucy said

I paid a good 1,000,000J for this. Jon said

No why ah ah ah. Lucy said

Your tears are so good. Jon said

X784-Lucy`s 12

I get raped every other day since 2 years ago. Lucy said

You know why I am here. Jorge said

He took of my clothes and said suck my cock and made me. Lucy said

Yes yes it fells so go I 'm going to cum. Gorge said

Outside.

Hey Lahar what`s up. Ultear said

We are here one a meeting. Lahar said

Mr. Jude my I explore? Ultear said

Yes but stay out of the basement. Jude said

Where is your daughter Lucy? Ultear said

At a friends for the night. Jude said

I didn`t trust him so I went down in the basement and heard noises when I got closer I can hear a girl moaning so I got closer. Ultear said

A few minutes ago with Lucy.

Why. Lucy said

Stay steal brat so I can inter you. Gorge said

Stop. Lucy said

Not till we both cum. Gorge said

Ah ah stop. Lucy moaned

I`m going to cum. Gorge said

No. Lucy said

I`m going to cum to. Lucy taught

I`m Cuming. Gorge said

I see you were Cumming to ready for round two. Gorge said

Stop right there. Ultear said

What oh no someone`s here. Gorge said

Ahhh. Gorge said

Who are you? Lucy said

My name is Ultear from the magic council. Ultear said

Why do you look like my mom`s friend Ur but you can't be her or her daughter. Lucy said

What happened to her daughter? Ultear said

She had too much magic she needed help so she took her to a place to help her Daughter when she came to visit she was told her daughter died she mooned her daughter`s death in till she casted ice shell/death. Lucy said

She was lied to they lied to me I should tell her and if she doesn't believe me I will show her. Ultear said

She was lied to I am her daughter I can show you. Ultear said

Can I tell her student Gray and in case he doesn't believe can I get evidence? Lucy said

Sure. Ultear said

Lahar arrest Jude for selling his daughter's body. Ultear said

Rune knights you heard her. Lahar said

Can I join fairy tail? Lucy said

Sure. Ultear said

Next week.

Ok show Gray this so he will believe you. Ultear said

Ok. Lucy said

ICE-MAKE: Flower. Ultear said

At fairy tail.

Master the rune knights are here. Erza said

What did Natsu do this time? Makarov said

What didn`t he do. Gildarts said

Nothing there dropping someone off. Erza said

Who? Makarov said

A Lucy Heartfilia. Erza said

Layla`s daughter. Makarov said

Shouldn`t she be living with Jude? Gildarts said

No he was arrested for selling her body for 2 years. Lahar said

1 hour later after the council left.

Hello my name is Natsu I am the fire dragon slayer. Natsu said

Ekkkk. Lucy said

Stop your scaring her. Gray said

ICE-MAKE: Wall. Gray said

Are you Gray Ur`s student? Lucy said

Yeah why? Gray said

Her daughter is still alive and if you don`t believe me here is a nice ice flower she made. Lucy said

Her daughter is still alive. Gray said

Is that Mira I look up to her? Lucy said

A real man don`t look up to women. Elfman said

Ahhhhhhh. Lucy said

You scared her. Mira said

Real man don`t get scared. Elfman said

She is a girl and she went though some stuff for 2 years. Mira said

Hey guys what's up. Wendy said

Hey Wendy how about you say hi to the new member Lucy. Mira said

Ok hi I'm Wendy the sky dragon slayer. Wendy said

I am Lucy celestial spirt mage owner of 9/13 zodiac keys. Lucy said

Hey my name is Wakaba. Wakaba said

Ekkkk. Lucy said

Why are you scared? Wendy said

Leave her alone alone she`s afraid of boys and men except master, Gildarts, Gray, and Lahar. Mira said

Why. Natsu said

All the Girls meet up with me. Mira said

Her dad sold her body for 2 years she was raped over 350 times so she grew a fear of boys and men there seems to be 4 exceptions. Mira said

What. Wendy said

Her dad did that. Carla said

He also abused and broke her bones since she was 5. Mira said

What kind of dad does that his daughter she might have it worse than me. Erza said

Mira Lucy will move in with you. Makarov said

Yes master. Mira said

Lucy you will be moving in with me. Mira said

Ok Mira but can we go shopping I have nothing else to wear. Lucy said

Ok Mira said

By the way how many spirts can you summing. Mira said

2 zodiac at the same time for a few hours. Lucy said

Did your mom know anyone else? Mira said

Yes but he is always moving from place to place and tries to be in saluted. Lucy said

What is his name? Mira said

You promise not to tell anyone. Lucy said

Yes. Mira said

His name is Zeref. Lucy said

As in the Legendary Dark mage who lived 400 years ago. Mira said

Lived he still alive waiting to be killed by E.N.D. Lucy said

Oh ok Lucy let`s go. Mira said

Yeah. Lucy said


End file.
